Star Trek Shorts
by Doubleblood
Summary: A bunch of Star Trek crack. Does contain angst and fluff and gayness between many characters. Rated M in case of future chapters.
1. Northern Downpour

**Star trek minis/ficlets/midget stories/random stuff/whatever you wanna call them!**

**Hey, it's me again! 8D I got some Star Trek stuff for you now. WARNING! Jim and Spock are GHAY FOR EACH OTHER! 8D This one doesn't have it as obvious, but it's there in the second one. None of these shorts gotz anything to do with each other. **

**This fic is set in the alternate universe created by Nero.**

Dead… She was dead. The only person who had ever cared for him without subjecting him to reprimand and openly loved him was dead.

The mission was over, Nero dead, and Spock sat in the Transporter Room, staring at the spot his mother should have been.

"_Spock, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"_

_Spock looked up at his mother, "I… I believe so… but I am alright. It was but an illusion of the mind."_

"_It's alright to be scared, sweetheart, just don't do it in front of your father. How about this, you be emotional all you want, but with me, okay? Then you can be exactly what you are. Half human, half Vulcan. What happened in your dream, baby?"_

_Spock hesitated, "You died…"_

"_Oh, my poor baby. I'm not dead, Spock. I'm right here."_

_Spock hugged his mother, sobbing, "I don't want you to die, Mother… not ever."_

"_Everyone dies, Spock… And we have to accept when it does. But that doesn't mean we can't be sad they're gone. How about this?"_

_Spock looked up, wiping his eyes with his hand._

"_Whenever you're sad… sing a song."_

"_A song?"_

"_My Daddy used to sing it to me when I had nightmares. Do you want to hear it?"_

_Spock nodded._

"_If all our life is but a dream__  
><em>_Fantastic posing greed__  
><em>_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea__  
><em>_For diamonds do appear to be__  
><em>_Just like broken glass to me."_

Spock bit his lip and began to whisper, "And then she said she can't believe  
>Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues<br>Tripping eyes and flooded lungs…"

"Northern downpour sends its love."

Spock jumped and turned around, "Cadet Kirk!"

"It's Jim." The blonde smiled and sat down, "Did your mom teach you that song?"

"Yes… She would sing it when I was a child."

"God… I envy you."

Spock paused, "Your mother is alive, Ca-Jim… why would you envy me?"

Jim chuckled, "Because you have memories of her to hold onto. Private moments of emotion, secrets, stuff like that. My mother always avoided me, left me with my abusive step-father. I look just like my dad… and she hates me because of it. I would do anything to be you right now. If my mom died… I don't think I would be able to cry over it." Jim sighed, "Sorry. I just ruined the already depressing mood, didn't I?" he chuckled.

Spock looked back at the pad, "Hey moon… please forget to fall down…"

Jim smiled, "Hey moon, don't you go down."

**The song is northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco.**

**Reviews make Spock smile! 8D**


	2. When the Day met the Night

**Songfic- When The Day Met The Night P!ATD**

Spock wandered around pointlessly. He had been tossed out by his father and was hated by his peers… where could he go where people didn't hate him?

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

Jim had finally found a place where he could do whatever he wanted. No one around to tell him what to do, no one to hurt him.

_When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<em>

Spock paused when his ears heard laughter. He looked around and found a small garden. He peeked over the fence and blushed.

"By the gods…" He whispered, "Could one be as fair as this?"

Jim sat under a large group of trees, sharing a drink with no one and laughing.

_When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer<em>

Jim paused when he heard a voice. He stood and waked over to the gate, opening it and gasping.

There lay one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Spock was unconscious, passed out from the heat and water deprivation. Jim quickly pulled Spock into the garden and forced him to drink something.

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer, all was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<br>Golden when the day met the night_

Spock had recovered quickly, thanking Jim for his help. The pair talked about what they had been through for what felt like forever.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Spock?"

The Vulcan paused, "Would it be alright… if I stayed here with you?"

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

Jim smiled, "Sure. Just… please… don't leave me… I like you, Spock."

"Thank you, Jim." The Vulcan gave him a sincere smile.

"Wow… you have a beautiful smile."

"Th-thank you…"

_So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart<br>Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

"Spock, what have you been doing back there for the past week?"

Spock jumped over the bushes separating him from the blonde, "A surprise, Jim. It is finished now."

Spock led Jim through the foliage and presented his surprise.

"You… you built a swing set? Spock… that is so amazing! I haven't been on one of these since I was a kid!" Jim ran over and jumped on the swing, "Come on!"

Spock ran over and took Jim's swing from behind, pushing him into the air. Jim laughed and swung his feet high.

"This is so much fun!"

_Well, he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<em>

"Spock?"

The Vulcan looked up at his friend. Jim walked over to him, resting a hand on the chain holding the swing, and Spock, up.

"Hello, Jim…"

"Is something wrong?"

Spock looked away.

"What's up, Spock?"

"You are the only person I've ever showed my emotions, save my mother, and it seems to have had an effect on me…"

"What are you saying?"

Spock stood, "Jim… I think I am in love with you."

Jim smiled, "Oh, really! Thank God!"

Spock blinked and turned. Jim hugged him.

"I love you, too, Spock!"

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer, all was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<em>

"I've always wanted to go to the moon." Jim smiled, "Just to be there."

Spock looked at his love, "It's not possible, Jim."

"Way to bum me out, Spock."

"It's not possible because _you_ are the moon." Spock kissed his forehead, "You are the moon and I am the sun."

Jim smiled, "You outshine me… but I'm _way_ more beautiful."

Spock chuckled, "Should I be offended?"

"No." Jim cupped Spock's face and kissed him.

Spock took Jim's hand and pushed their fore and middle fingers together.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
>All was golden in the sky,<br>All was golden when the day met the night_

"Hey, Spock!"

"Yes, _T'hy'la_?"

Jim smiled, "Since I'm the moon and all, I made a new outfit."

"Oh? Perhaps one that does not cause one a headache to stare at?"

Jim laughed, "Jeez. And I had read Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor."

"They don't. But I am half human."

Jim smiled and held up a finger, running off. A minute later he jumped back in the room, "Ta-da!"

Jim wore a black shirt with splashes of white and grey all over with matching pants.

"Well! Now I really am the moon!"

Spock smiled, "Come here, my _Aikum_."

Jim walked over and jumped into Spock's lap.

"I love you, 'pockie."

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Aikum._"

"You say those weird words all the time. What do they mean?"

Spock smiled, "Which ones?"

"Well… you're always calling me _Aikum_. What's that one mean?"

"_Aikum_ is the Vulcan word for moon."

"And the other thing?"

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ means I cherish thee. It is the Vulcan acceptable for I love you."

"And _T'hy'la_?"

"It has a few meanings, but combined it mostly means soulmate."

_Summer  
>The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
>The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>The middle of..._

**Awwwwwww... aren't they just so gay! 8D Reviews send Khan to hell and create the next chapter!**


End file.
